Physio-balls, also known as “Swiss balls” or stability balls, are a popular type of exercise apparatus for promoting balance, flexibility, strength and alignment. Physio-balls are typically spherical, cylindrical or ovoid-shaped balls that have a vinyl outer coating. They are filled with air or some other type of fluid in order to provide a moderate degree of flexibility and compressibility when sat on by a user or when pressed upon by a user during use.
A physio-ball may be used in many different ways. For instance, a physio-ball may be used as a seat when exercising, e.g., a user may sit on top of the physio-ball while performing sit-ups or some other type of movement of the upper body relative to the lower body. Alternatively, a user may balance a portion of her body, e.g., her feet or her hands, on the ball, thereby forcing the user to balance that portion of the body during the performance of an exercise. For instance, a user may position her feet, or her hands, on top of the physio-ball while performing push-ups, lunges, hip lifts, etc.
A physio-ball provides several advantages. For example, a physio-ball is typically semi-firm, and thus conforms somewhat with a user's body when being used. Thus, less pressure or contact is experienced by a user when performing an exercise with a physio-ball as compared to performing the same exercise on a conventional hard surface. Furthermore, a physio-ball may roll in one or more directions, thereby promoting balance and developing muscles that contribute to the user's stability and strength. Still further, the rolling motion of the physio-ball against the user's muscles may facilitate myofascial flexibility and release.